fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Phim
Sarah Phim (フィムセラ, Phim Sera '') is a young mage currently belonging to the Swan Hymn Guild. Young and excitable, she has proven an asset through a combination of her enhanced body and rare magic, being capable of using a rare form of the Take Over ability to become an Angelic Woman. She currently takes on jobs for the guild at a rapid pace in the hopes of eventually rising through the ranks to become a mage her family can be proud of. Appearance Sarah is a buxom young woman standing at roughly six feet tall. Resplendent in long golden hair that is usually kept in a loose ponytail that stretches down to nearly her knees. Her hair frames a face set with a pair of shining blue eyes, the soft colour she inherited from her mother. What would overall be considered a soft and beautiful face is marred by a long jagged scar that runs down from her forehead over her right eye and down onto her cheek, a relic from a childhood injury. A dazzling white smile that seems to be echoed in her gaze only compliments her scarred beauty. A muscular individual, Sarah's body is toned and well defined. She sports washboard abs and hefty muscle definition all across her body from being extremely physically active even as a young girl. Despite this, she retains the rather feminine and prominent figure she inherited from her mother. While Sarah will dress in a manner appropriate to the situation at hand, her normal outfit consists of a grey body suit that covers most of her figure, from her fingers to her ankles. Over this, she wears a loose red and gold corset that is adorned with a fair amount of metal that cups her chest in an effort to keep it from moving around too much. This corset is then fitted into an ankle length dress with vanity cloth at the waist that is split at the front to allow full movement, while the body suit allows her to retain some sense of modesty. A pair of golden shoes rounds out her attire. Sarah also wears a number of turquoise jewels that match her eyes, consisting of her amulet, another large jewel adoring the corset, and one on the large belt she wears over the dress. While some of these are magical items that Sarah uses in her adventures, a majority of her jewellery is simply cosmetic. Personality History Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess *'Above-Average Strength': *'Above-Average Speed': *'Average Endurance': *'Average Reflexes': *'Enhanced Durability': Due to her brawling style of combat and relatively tough body, Sarah is an unordinarily durable woman, capable of taking a heavy pounding before going down. This also extends to the powers she gained with her magic, as the toxic nature of her magical powers have made her heavily resistant to most poisons, leading more than a few to think she is similar to a poison dragon slayer in that regard. *'Enhanced Magical Power': Sarah's magical power is relatively high for one her age, having expanded significantly when she obtained her magic. It also possesses a unique quality in that her magical power is naturally toxic to most mages, rendering it potentially dangerous to absorb. Magical Prowess 'Take-Over: Angel Soul: Sarah's primary magic, this ability allows Sarah to take on the powers and form of an angel who she has dominated, allowing her to utilize its abilities to supplement her own. She currently only has a single angel's power stored currently, that being a nameless one who granted her the Holy Element required to use this ability. When Sarah utilizes this ability her overall prowess increases significantly, though due to the mana requirements to effectively utilize this ability Sarah has proven to be incapable of utilizing this magic for long periods of time without exhaustion. '''Spells: *'Angel Soul: Nameless': Sarah's basic transformation, this spell allows Sarah to call upon the soul and power of the Angel that initially imbued this magic within her. This spell enhances Sarah's abilities across the board, increasing her speed and strength while simultaneously enhancing her magic. Her poisons become much more impactful, and she gains the ability to wield holy light as a weapon as well. Poison Magic: Sarah's poison magic is an ability granted to her ever since she absorbed the holy element of the Angel she found and merged with on her father's expedition. She primarily uses this magic to enhance her physical attributes with a poisonous touch, though she is by no means above using casting style spells as needed. Her poison primarily weakens targets, though some of the more dangerous ones she has concocted have proven to be fatal. Due to her overall dislike of killing, she only uses the more lethal varieties of this magic if she is backed into a corner or otherwise deems that the situation requires it. Spells: *Poison Bolt: :*Poison Blast: :*Poison Shot: :*Poison Beam: :*Secret Technique - Poison Rain: *Toxic Cloud: *Toxic Fist: :*Envenomed Soul:A spell that infuses Sarah's body with poison, causing it to be produced by her pores. This makes her toxic to most living beings, making it extremely unwise to touch her, even when she is melee oriented mage.Tangled Wings:Sarah casts Envenomed Soul in case something attacks her. :*Draw Out ::*Kiss of the Devil: :*Secret Technique - Cantarella's Caress: *Hyperconcentrate: Equipment Sarah retains several minor magical trinkets that were gifted to her by her father during his days as an archaeologist. While none are very powerful, they all have come in handy on more than one occasion. *'Windborne Amulet': A minor magical item that can grant the user limited flying capabilities, this amulet controls the air around the user to allow them to fly at relatively low speeds for short periods of time before it must recharge. *'Tracing Bracelet': A minor magical item that allows the user to backtrack their path easily, this bracelet's gem shines with a golden light once activated. When activated, this item shows the path the gem has travelled through, leaving a golden trail that shows the path that them gem has taken for the last hour, hopefully allowing the user to retrace their steps if lost. *'Ring of Fireballs': A minor magical item that allows the user to cast the magic spell Fireball three times per day. While more than sufficient against the average person and weaker mages, any mage of note can easily shrug off the flames produced by this ring with little effort. *'Ear Ring of Cleansing': A minor magical item that utilizes water magic to clean off the user of dirt and grime. Sarah uses it after missions to flush her poison off her body in order to not accidentally kill people with it. Synopsis Relationships *Swan Hymn: Sera has shown to be an enthusiastic member of the guild, affectionately referring to the new guild master as Nolli, and joining in with the chant of unity with abandon.Taking Flight: Sera is sad the old man is retiring, but it hopeful Nolan can handle the job.The Coronation: Sera spreads her wings while shouting to spread your wings with the best of her compatriots. Trivia *This is the Author's second rendition of Sarah, the first being a mythical zoan user on One Piece Roleplaying Wiki, though there are significant differences between the two. *Sarah's appearance is based on the Eldar Yvraine from Warhammer 40k. *The theme song for Sarah as chosen by the Author is Poison by Alice Cooper. Quotes References Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Take Over Users Category:Legal Mages Category:Swan Hymn Mages Category:Guild Mages Category:Archaeologists